Finding Another
by MelodyOfSong526
Summary: Eli's past haunts him...until he meets Clare Edwards.  Has he fallen in love again?  Or will it all go wrong?  Rated T for minor cusses and various incidents.
1. First Day

Finding Another Chapter 1:First Day

Degrassi Community School. _Degrassi Community School_. God, I can only _hope _I can survive here. So, you're wondering who the he*l I am? I'll tell you now.

* * *

My name is Eli Goldsworthy. Elijah Goldsworthy. I drive a hearse named Morty, I wear all black, and I enjoy Deadhand. There's more, but I'd rather not say anything. So, now that you know me, no questions. So, why am I not in school? We'll talk about that later. Maybe. Probably not.

* * *

I drove into the school for my first time on my own. I could feel the stares drawn to Morty. Suddenly, I heard two girls arguing. One was pale white, the other tan. They were fighting over some kind of object as I drove near them. Then, the object fell in the road just as Morty's tire ran over it.

"Dam* it!" I said under my breath. I got out of the hearse and checked under the tire. Then, right there, were a pair of glasses. I knew they were the pale girl's glasses since they fell from _her _hands. I looked up to her for the first time and realized with a shock she had the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen. My heart was beating frantically. I'll just have to make conversation before my heart could explode from beating so hard.

"I think they're dead." I stated, trying to relieve the possible tension in the air. I handed them to her.

"It's okay, I, uh, I don't need them anymore. Got…laser surgery." She seemed a little tense. I was a little shocked about the laser surgery. I searched her pretty blue eyes again.

"You have pretty eyes." I complimented. You could also say I was admitting it as well.

She looked down, embarrassed. "Thanks. I'll, uh, see you around?" She asked when she looked up, hope sparkling in her eyes.

"Guess you will."

I re-entered Morty, closed the door, and drove away, somehow having a feeling that the pale girl would become a big part of my life here.

* * *

**plz review! first chapter, how'd u like it? btw, i get rid of the previews after i decide 2 post the first chapter. so, thx 4 reading! read my blogs, URLs on my profile, etc. srry so short! but it's just for starters, so yeah. btw, these things-* are there cuz i dont like cussing. so, fair warning 4 future chapters. also, this is my new year's gift 2 u. happy new year! :)**


	2. My English Partner

Finding Another Chapter 2: My English Partner

I walked into my English class. Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy it, but the stupid lectures are way too boring for my liking. I sat in my seat and realized right behind me was that girl who I met when I ran over her glasses. I just smirked and pretended not to notice her. The bell rang and class started.

* * *

So, Ms. Dawes, our teacher, was going on about something while I was, well, don't laugh, but coloring my nails with permanent marker. Yeah, yeah, ha ha, it's very funny. Suddenly, the girl behind me spoke after getting her paper back.

"Ms. Dawes, there must be some sort of mistake. I've never gotten a 'C'. How did this happen?"

"Well, your earlier assignments were divine, but recently your writing has become…distant." Ms. Dawes answered. "Impersonal."

The girl went on about how she used complex sentence structure and whatnot. I rolled my eyes. Clearly, this girl had never rebelled against anything or anyone before. The two went on for a little while more. And then, I swear my spirit somehow lifted as Ms. Dawes said,

"Then prove it. To your writing partner." Ms. Dawes pointed at _me_.

"Me?" I asked, hiding the surprise and joy I felt.

"Yeah. You. You write well, but you're a little…wordy. You and Clare will be editing each other's work this semester."

"Great. That'll be fun." Clare said dully. Okay, so…we're…rocky now.

Then Ms. Dawes said how we might have a good partnership, yada yada, couldn't care less. When English was over, we all filed out. On the way out, Clare and I bumped shoulders in the doorway. I smirked and left. The rest of the day dragged on and finally school was out. I drove home and naturally did homework. Let's hope my English partner will…like it.

* * *

The next day, same old, same old, until lunch. I went over Clare's work. Eh…And she sort of looked…tired, and had been crying…a lot. So, I tried going easy on her.

"So? What do you think?"

I looked up. "It's uh…"

She sighed. "Awkwardly constructed, filled with hyperbole, and generally sloppy."

"The title centered?"

She sighed, yet again. "Dawes is right! I have writer's block!"

"So don't hand it in."

"Then what? The dog ate my homework?"

"Or you could…take off."

"You mean skip?"

"If you want to get official." I took another bite out of my apple.

"It would give me time to write a _way _better assignment."

The bell rang.

"Decision time."

She smiled a little.

"Stay or go?"

She looked up and boxed up her lunch, took her paper, and went for the door. She turned around at the door and asked, "Well? You coming?"

Eh…why not?

I took my things and followed her out. We sneaked out the emergency exit and glanced back just to be sure no one saw. So, I lead her to Morty and opened the door for her. She hesitated.

"A hearse?"

"Morty. Now get in."

She cautiously got in and we drove off.

"So. Where to?"

"The Dot?"

"Sure."

I knew how to get there. During the ride, I had Deadhand playing. She held her head to prevent a headache. Jeez, she is definitely like…wait, no sarcastic thoughts about her. We arrived and I helped her out. I got the two of us refreshments and we decided to sit down outside on a bench. We traded papers.

"Wow. This is a first. Skipping school to do _work._" I finally broke in.

"Ok, I don't understand how you got an 'A' and I got a 'C'!"

"Simple. I'm dating Ms. Dawes!"

I sort of laughed. "You're a good writer, but anyone could've penned this piece. There's…no point of view."

"I wrote about gun control, I say it's good!"

"Wow, controversial!" Sarcastic remark in sort of private, check.

"Okay, fine. What am I supposed to write about?"

"Something that…pi*ses you off."

"Besides my English partner?"

"Ouch!" I feigned mock hurt.

"If you could change one thing in the world, what would it be?"

She dropped her gaze. "My mom and dad. They're not exactly getting along."

"So write about that."

"I can't! It's personal."

I laughed a little. "You care too much about what people think."

"_That _is not true."

"Then prove it. Scream. At the top of your lungs."

I raised my eyebrows, intending her to do it. She sat up a little.

She tried, but faltered at the end. It wasn't even loud to _begin _with.

I laughed slightly. "_That's _the best you could do?"

I sighed a little. She took a breath. Oh God.

She stood up, brushed her clothes off, and screamed. _Loud_. And it echoed.

"Okay. Your turn." She stated.

"Yeah…not my style."

"What?

Then we started playfully arguing until I was up against a pole, and somehow my hands around her wrists. I let go and I stayed at the pole, smirking, while she went to the bench, and sat down, pure awkwardness in the air.

"Let's, um, finish the project?" She prompted after a while.

I just nodded and sat down.

* * *

Later that night, I was online doing…nothing. I saw my English partner was on and decided to have a little fun with IM.

_eli-gold49: more public embarrassment tonight?_

_clare-e23: is that an invitation?_

_eli-gold49: do you want it to be?_

There was a moment of hesitation. Then she replied.

_clare-e23: love to hang-but i can't_

Oh well.

Bullfrog came in.

"Hey, who are you messaging?"

"Someone."

"Girl?"

"Stop it, we're only friends."

"Whatever you say."

Oh God. Now how was I supposed to deal with_ this_?

* * *

**srry 4 delay! basketball, hw, sick, gets 2 u. plus, chinese new year 2morrow (yah, im chinese, now u know, shut your yappers). i got a twitter! follow me, im MusicRox526. and as much as u may like my current twit pic, im changing it soon. review plz! :)**


	3. Student Showcase

Finding Another Chapter 3: Student Showcase

Do you really need to know everything that went on before school? No, I didn't think so.

* * *

So, I drove up, parked Morty, etc. Oh, Clare's at her locker. I'll go have some fun with her.

"Missed you last night, was Twilight on TV?"

"She thinks she's protecting me by lying, but she's just making it worse!"

"Wha-?"

I took her arm and spun her around so we were face-to-face.

"Stop. Rewind and…play."

"According to my mom, everything's fine between her and my dad but, anyone could see that it's not."

"Do you think they're getting divorced?"

"Divorced? My parents would never get divorced! My mom's just…sad because my dad's always in a bad mood."

"Well, have you told them how you feel?"

"I've been trying, but they don't want to talk."

"You could write how you feel in that letter for English class. Kill two birds with one stone."

I could tell she was thinking about it. That was a good thing, for she was going right along with my plan. She didn't know about the plan of course. But I did.

* * *

The next day, Clare took my advice, as I presumed, and wrote the letter. Much improvement.

"Wow. How did it feel to write this?"

"Good. It felt really good. It's everything I wanted to say."

Just then, Ms. Dawes came in and told us we both had detention for skipping. Yeah…I'm not going to repeat any of that conversation. Clare was chosen to read first. She got choked up, but I think her words moved the class. Ms. Dawes let her stop short and asked for my opinion. I will gladly repeat this conversation.

"I think…it deserves a larger audience. Like at the student showcase tomorrow."

"That's a fantastic idea. Clare?"

"Well it's kind of personal." She shot daggers with her eyes at me. I just smirked back at her.

They talked a while more and Ms. Dawes insisted that she would sign Clare up for the showcase. As she was taking her seat, she whispered to me, "My mom's going to be at the showcase!"

I turned around in my seat.

"Which means she'll be forced to listen to you. Isn't this what you wanted?" I turned back to the front of the class.

* * *

The next day,I went through the normal day, then I met up with Clare for the showcase. We went backstage and saw her mom in the audience. They waved at each other and Clare and I started talking.

"Okay, you wanted to talk to your mom and this is your chance!"

"Maybe I am a worry wart, maybe there's nothing wrong at home!"

"Or maybe you're scared!"

"Of what?"

"Finding out what's really wrong with your parents."

"That's not true."

"Then prove it. Dawes assigned us as English partners because she thought you needed to take risks."

"With my writing! Not my life! This isn't me, shouting in a park in front of a bunch of strangers. This is my family. It's personal."

Sav announced Clare to come up. She shook her head at me and left. I looked after her and realized she just needed some time alone. And I couldn't shake off the feeling that I had wanted to kiss her right then and there.

* * *

A couple hours later, I decided to go to her house. Yeah, we have a thing called the directory, you know, the book that has everyone's address in it? Anyway, I drove up. I got out of the hearse and as I walked to the door, she came outside. Perfect timing.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hi Eli, how are you? Fine, Clare, thanks for asking."

"_Hi_."

A moment of silence.

"If you don't want to tell your mom how you're feeling, I respect that."

"Too late."

"You read her the letter?"

"And she wants to know what's wrong as much as I do. She and my dad are talking right now." She pointed back at the house.

"So what you're saying is…my plan worked?"

"Could you be more smug?"

"Absolutely!"

She laughed.

"Here." I took off the headphones from around my neck. "You might want to borrow these. They're a noise cancellation. Might come in handy if things get worse with your folks. Or if you need to ignore an English partner."

"Thanks."

"And I'm sorry for interfering. Promise not to do it again." I headed back toward Morty. But before I got in, her hand went on top of mine at the top of the door.

"Um… you can interfere every once in a while." I glanced down at her hand on top of mine. I could get used to that. "But I'm still gonna do whatever I want."

"Wouldn't expect anything less."

Her hand left the top of mine and I got into the hearse. Before I drove away, we locked eyes for a minute. Then, I took up enough courage to leave. I knew this was bad, since I was falling hard again, but I couldn't have cared less at the moment.

* * *

**So...sort of fluffy...sort of...and when i said, "i couldn't shake off the feeling that i had wanted to kiss her right then and there", i got that from one of those images from muchmusic. like, they have words on them, and one of them for that exact scene had a little caption thingy that said, "If I kiss you, will you feel better?" or something like that. anywho, thx 4 reading, plz review, follow me on twitter MusicRox526. :)**


	4. A Note From the Author: Goodbye

_Dear readers,_

_ I feel that it is my duty to give up writing "Finding Another". It's been a joy to write it; however it is quite tiresome going back to old episodes and restating every single thing _plus _adding a new scene or two. Do not think that it is your fault either, because it isn't. The fault is mine for thinking that writing something like this might actually work. It is not working and therefore is the first FF I am giving up. It was also my first EClare story, as well as my first Degrassi FF. Thank you for staying with me and please do not hesitate to attempt reading more of my stories._

_~MusicRox526_


End file.
